


Cinema Picks

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2016 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Day three Hummel Holidays --- movies
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Series: Hummel Holidays 2016 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871257
Kudos: 14





	Cinema Picks

Adam looked up and realized Kurt had dragged him off to the cinema, of all places, Christmas afternoon.

Kurt was rocking back and forth on his heels looking a bit worried.

“What are we seeing?” Adam asked. He had nothing else planned and their big meal had been at noon with a bunch of their friends.

Kurt pulled a 20 sided dice from his pocket. “Is there anything that is absolutely out?” Kurt asked.

“No horror.” Adam said. Kurt nodded. 

“Do you want to roll or should I?” Kurt asked.

Adam laughed and took the dice. He rolled a 14 and then he and Kurt counted fourteen, starting at the top, skipping the two horror films and going down one side and then the other side, until they reached their number.

The action film wasn’t one either would have probably chosen to watch, but they had fun watching it anyway. Kurt had picked a cinema with arm rests that folded up and lifted the one between them. Then he molded himself to Adam’s side for the whole movie.

Afterwards, Kurt treated Adam to milkshakes and french-fries.

“My dad was determined that we spent Christmas Day together,” Kurt said. “I hated watching sports and so would leave the room and by the time Christmas rolled around he was completely done with anything I liked to watch. He complained and this man who had his car in the shop told him we should go out to the movies. However when we got there, we could not decide what to watch. The kid at the counter said just to roll a dice to choose and then he pulled a dice from his pants pocket which he let my dad roll. We ended up watching a James Bond movie and we had fun. We did it every year after that until Dad married Carole.”

Adam smiled. ‘Well, I also had fun and I think it is a grand tradition to start over.”

Kurt smiled and tilted his head shyly as he softly asked, “So, you want to make traditions with me?”

“Oh yes. Hopefully one’s that will last for years and years and years to come.” Adam said.

Kurt stole a fry from Adams plate. “Perfect.”


End file.
